The present invention relates to a link element, in particular for use in utility vehicles.
Link elements are known from the prior art. In this case, longitudinal links which are suspended in a pivotable manner and which are constructed in a substantially bar-like manner act as a bearing for an axle or a stub axle of a utility vehicle chassis. Those longitudinal links are pivotably fixed at the first distal end thereof to the frame of a utility vehicle and are provided at the end thereof opposite the pivotable end with a carrier portion for a resilient element, wherein an axle tube or a suspension for a vehicle wheel is generally arranged between the pivotable bearing and the resilient element. In the link elements which are known from the prior art, however, it has been found to be disadvantageous that, in order to achieve the necessary flexural strength, great wall thicknesses of the corresponding portions of the link element have to be provided and consequently the weight of the link element is very high in order to achieve a predetermined strength with respect to bending or torsion. Furthermore, the link elements which are known from the prior art are not suitable in terms of the geometric configuration thereof for fitting additional components of the chassis. Therefore, there is a need for improvement with regard to the optimum geometric configuration of link elements and optimization of the ratio of the strength to the weight of the link element.
An object of the present invention is to provide a link element which, on the one hand, has an optimum geometric construction and, on the other hand, allows a reduced weight while maintaining the necessary strength.